A Different Cinderella Story
by brucas22
Summary: I took the story of Cinderella and made it my own. I think its time for a guy to be "Cinderella"


Benjamin Jacobs was your quintessential teenage boy. He loved sports, girls, and videogames. Only problem with Ben was that he was poor and forced to work as a janitor at the elite prep school uptown. Ben's parents were never really rich, but weren't always poor. It was only after his dad died when he was eight did things go downhill. Now, seventeen Ben just wants to graduate high school, go on to college and start his life.

One week before the prep school's costume masquerade dance, Ben was cleaning the floors as the popular girls were walking by. Ben made eye-contact with the head popular girl, Tiffany Taylor. Right then he knew he needed a plan. A way for him to be able to talk with her, without her knowing he was the janitor. Standing up and staring after, his brain began to rack off a list of inane and ridiculous ideas.

Kidnap her

Get a face transplant

As she rounded the corner, turning out of sight, his eyes landed on the answer to his prayers. His very own golden ticket. A poster for the school's costume masquerade dance. Ben knew how he was going to accomplish the impossible. He was going to sneak into the dance.

For the next six days before the dance, Ben left a note in Tiffany's locker. Each one with a cute little poem about his feelings towards her. Each one was signed, Prince Charming. One the sixth day, the not he left for her read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You don't know who I am_

_But I feel as though I know you_

_You're beautiful and smart_

_And with one look in your eyes_

_You've stolen my heart_

_P.S. Look for me on the dance floor_

_**Prince Charming**_

One the day of the dance, Ben worried all day if she would actually look for him. When the time came, he put on his costume and mask and headed to the dance.

Thirty minutes later when he glanced towards the door, he did a double-take and his heart began beating rapidly. There was Tiffany Taylor, dressed as Cinderella. The most beautiful Cinderella Ben had ever seen. Fitted in a gorgeous, heart-stopping white sleeveless dress, Ben swore he would faint right there on the spot.

Even though he wanted to, Ben knew he couldn't just walk up to her. She needed to find him. Ben began walking over to the punch bowl, hoping she would spot him. No such luck. Ben went to plan B and began dancing, thinking that would catch her attention. It didn't. Ben realized he needed to just let her find him if she wanted to. He wouldn't interfere.

Fifteen minutes later, and Ben was beginning to get antsy, and his confidence was wearing away. Demeaning thoughts began to invade his mind. 'What if she doesn't want to meet him?" "What if she doesn't care?" But then Ben remembered she dressed as Cinderella. She must want to know who he is. With his confidence restored, Ben began to walk towards her. At that time, Tiffany looked up. As if sensing someone was coming towards her. She instantly smiled and told Ben she'd been looking for him since she arrived.

Ben then escorted her outside for more privacy. Hearing the slow dance music drifting outside from the party, Ben asked his Cinderella to dance. She accepted and curiosity got the better of her, she had to know who he was. She began to question him about his true identity. Ben, not wanting to reveal himself yet, answered cryptically with yes or no answers. Tiffany began to ask another question, but Ben cut her off asking his own. After an hour of talking and getting to know each other, Tiffany felt comfortable enough to go in for the kill. She lifted her hands and began to reach for Ben's mask. Right when her fingers grazed the fabric, Ben's phone went off. Announcing he had a text message. Ben apologized and grabbed his phone.

_I need you home NOW, Ben! You're late._

_Mom_

Ben sighed, knowing he had to go. He apologized to Tiffany, told her he had to go, and he took off. Tiffany, still not knowing her Prince Charming's real name, followed him. But Ben gained speed and was soon too far ahead. Tiffany slowed down. She began to turn around, but something glowing in the grass caught her eye. It was a cell phone! Tiffany knew it had to be her Prince Charming's.

The next day at school, Ben realized what he had accidentally left behind. He decided to go to the student info desk to see if anyone had turned it in. While explaining to the kid at the desk what he had lost and that his name was Ben. At the same time, Tiffany had been walking past the desk, but when she heard what Ben was saying, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her Prince Charming was the janitor!? She was shocked, yet at the same time, didn't really care what his job was. She had to talk to him.

The End

As Ben was leaving the info desk, he saw Tiffany. Was she walking towards him? "Oh, crap," Ben thought. There is now way she knows it was me, or does she. When Tiffany finally reached ben, she smiled and extended her hand towards him. Thinking she meant to shake hands, ben reached for hers, but stopped when he noticed what she was holding. His smile faded.

"I believe this is yours," Tiffany said.

"So I guess you know. Sorry your Prince Charming isn't much of a Prince after all," Ben replied.

Dejected, ben grabbed his phone and began to walk off. But, when Tiffany grabbed his hand and said "Wait," ben turned around.

"I don't care that you're the janitor. It wouldn't matter to me what job you had. I fell for you, for who you are, not because of what you do," Tiffany said.

Ben was ecstatic and feeling a rush of adrenaline, he kissed her right there in the hallway. Not caring who saw. Smiling from ear to ear, ben knew that no matter what happened to him, he'd be happy. Because Prince Charming finally had his Cinderella.


End file.
